girls_generationfandomcom_es-20200214-history
All My Love Is For You
Este single fue lanzado el 3 de septiembre de 2012 y más tarde se añadió dentro de album Girls & Peace. Historia El 10 de agosto de 2012, se anunció que el grupo estaba para lanzar su próximo single japonés tras el éxito de su anterior sencillo "Paparazzi ", en el mes siguiente, el 26 de septiembre de 2012. El single fue anunciado sin confirmación de pistas de título, sin embargo los fans se les permitió pre-ordenar las ediciones regulares y limitadas del single. "All My Love Is for You" fue lanzado a través de video musical el 4 de septiembre de 2012 en el sitio oficial de YouTube de SM Entertainment, SMTOWN. Videoclip El video musical de la "All My Love Is for You" fue lanzado el 3 de septiembre de 2012, y fue filmada en la misma época como single digital "del grupo Time Machine ", que fue lanzado en febrero de 2012. El vídeo dura 4 minutos y 6 segundos y comienza con un apartamento vacío y el grupo camina lentamente en ella. Yoona miembro se la vio por primera vez, seguido de Tiffany que está sentado en una mesa, Taeyeon se inclina contra la pared del apartamento, Sooyoung está sentado en una silla, Jessica y Sunny están hablando, Hyoyeon está sonriendo a Tiffany y Seohyun con Yuri se ven junto a la ventana. Jessica y Sunny se ve entonces sentarse atar sus zapatos listos para bailar, emparejados por sueltos ropa de baile de acondicionamiento de balancines similares. El grupo comienza la práctica de la danza en el fondo mientras Taeyeon está sentado dibujando el grupo. Cuando comienza el coro, el grupo se ve de pie y sentado encima de un conjunto de canto andamio hacia la cámara. La imagen Taeyeon estaba dibujando desvanece en un lugar de ensueño donde el grupo se ve sentado en una habitación de color rosa con coloridos trajes. El coro final comienza con todo el grupo contra el canto de un espejo a la cámara, esta cambia entre Taeyeon terminar su dibujo y el grupo practicando la coreografía de su canción, " The Boys ". El video termina con el grupo de caminar fuera del apartamento por donde vinieron. thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px Letra Yeah yeah yeaah yeah yeah yeaah Yeah yeah yeaah oh Jessica: Atarashii machi de notta densha no mado utsutta Fuan sona me wo shita watashi wa Seohyun: Anata ga oshiete kureta Jibun rashisa wasurenaide Ima mo kagayaite iru ka na Taeyeon: Nagare teku keshiki futo shinkokyushite Yuri: Miageta sora no hate anata no koe ga shita Tokuhanarete ite mo me o tojireba Hora kokoro wa soba ni iru Tiffany and jessica: All my love is for you, nothing left to lose Dare yori mo ai no imi o chikara o shitteru terukara Yeah yeah yeaah yeah yeah yeaah Yeah yeah yeaah chikara wo shitteru kara Tiffany: Ai ga karuku natte Katamuita sekai de Korogari sona watashi wo Sunny: Anata wa sasaete kureta Yureru densha de tatsu yori mo Kantanda yotte hohoende Seohyun: Sekai ga owatte mo anata no egao o Sooyoung: Eien ni shinjiyou to Taeyeon: Ano toki kimete ita Toku hanarete ite mo me o tojireba hora kokoro wa soba ni iru Seohyun: All my love is for you, nothing left to lose Jessica: Oh my love is true, nothing left to do Dare yori mo ai no imi o chikara o shi tsu terukara (yeah, yeah, yeah) Tiffany: All my love is for you, wow, wow, yeah, yeah, yeah Yoona: Donna mirai mo Jessica: Kono te de hiraku no Toku harukana michi mo Jessica: Ohh Tiffany: My love Anata ga zutto terashite kurerukara Sooyoung: Oh terashite, kureru kara Taeyeon: Aruki daseru osorezu ni (all for you) Dare yori mo ai no imi o chikara o shitteru terukara (oh whoa) Yeah yeah yeaah(woow, woow, yeah yeah) Yeah yeah yeaah yeah yeah yeaah Kokoro wa soba ni iru Yeah yeah yeaah (all my love is for you) Yeah yeah yeaah yeah yeah yeaah Kokoro wa soba ni iru Tiffany: (Whow yeah yeah wooo) kokoro wa soba ni iru Puesto "All My Love Is For You" logró pico en el # 21 en el Hot 100 de Japón. Primera actuación El grupo fue creado para realizar la sola por primera vez el 24 de septiembre de 2012, en Fuji TV 's Hey! Hey! Hey! Música Champ , que marcó su sexta aparición en el programa. El grupo se puso trajes blancos para realizar "All My Love Is for You". El grupo también participó en un "programa especial" a la espera de la salida del single, con tres sitios web de música japoneses a transmitirse actuaciones del single en tres noches consecutivas ; 25 de septiembre 26 y 27. La promoción del single continúa en la Nippon Television "Music Lovers" 's, donde el grupo grabó una actuación el 25 de septiembre para el show que fue transmitido el 8 de octubre de 2012. El grupo interpretó " ¡Oh! "," All My Love Is for You "y" Mr. Taxi ". Foto Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Girls & Peace